Fougue et tendresse (2)
by goddessofd
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! (Les numéros de mes fictions entre parenthèses représentent l'ordre chronologique de leur écriture)


Une douche peut avoir plusieurs facettes

Après la soirée mouvementée d'hier qui a fini en toute simplicité avec ma tête sur ta poitrine et nos mains l'une dans l'autre, nous avons dormi nus et apaisés, dans la douceur d'une nuit étoilée d'automne. Ce contact si doux entre nous a rendu cette nuit réparatrice, je suis absolument revigoré.

J'ouvre les yeux sans peine après cette longue nuit de sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres dû certainement à la qualité et aux souvenirs de la soirée passée, dont je me rappelle encore avec exactitude certains passages. Je reconnais au plafond que ce n'est pas ma chambre, mais bien la tienne, je passe machinalement la main dans mes cheveux, et les sens ébouriffés. Pas étonnant que le peu de gel ait disparu au final. Ma peau est toujours collante de la veille, et je sens sur moi nos deux odeurs, qui satisfont mes narines.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et vois le lit vide. Je suis surpris et me redresse sur un coude assez rapidement, pour analyser la situation. Tu es bel et bien absente. Je balaye lentement la chambre des yeux, et vois les vêtements que nous portions dispersés dans la pièce. Je souris. Mon érection matinale habituelle est présente, et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de me rappeler, toujours un fin sourire sur mes lèvres, les derniers moments de ma soirée passés conscients avec toi. Je rouvre les yeux lentement, puis tends l'oreille et entends alors un bruit ténu d'eau qui coule. Étant seuls à la maison, j'en déduis que c'est toi. Je prends la peine d'enfiler mon caleçon avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et ouvre la porte. J'aperçois ta silhouette à travers le verre qui n'est embué que sur la partie inférieure : le début de ta douche doit être récent. Je m'approche sans bruit. Je te vois à présent mieux. Tu me fais face et tu as les yeux clos à cause de l'eau – chaude à en juger par la vapeur d'eau sur la vitre – coulant sur ton visage, tes cheveux lâches tombent derrière tes épaules, mais certaines mèches sont restées sur ton torse, et collent à présent à ta poitrine sous le poids de l'eau. Ta peau transpirante brille sous le flot d'eau qui coule partout sur ton corps ; cela lui donne un aspect doré sous la lumière de la salle de bains. On peut lire sur ton visage la relaxation que te procure l'eau chaude.

Tu ouvres les yeux et fais un léger sursaut, avant de reprendre tes esprits rapidement. Tu ne m'avais pas entendu arriver. Un grand sourire se dessine sur ton visage pendant que tes yeux me fixent, et la persistance de ce merveilleux regard ne peut que traduire une invitation à venir avec toi. Je retire donc mon caleçon et te rejoins. Tu écartes les bras pour m'enlacer, et j'en profite sans hésiter pour t'étreindre tendrement. S'ensuit un langoureux baiser amplifié par la chaleur de nos lèvres et de l'eau qui coule doucement sur nous. Dans un murmure je te demande comment s'est passée ta nuit, et un autre baiser furtif sur mes lèvres me donne une réponse sans ambiguïté. Tu me serres dans tes bras et poses ta tête penchée sur mon épaule. Je te rends cette étreinte tendre. Tandis que nous nous relâchons, tu jettes un léger regard à mon entrejambe et vois le plaisir que ton câlin m'a apporté. Tu lâches un léger rire comme lors de toutes les allusions que je vois un peu partout alors qu'il n'y en a pas.

Je me baisse alors pour prendre un flacon de gel douche, en applique un peu sur ma paume, passe derrière toi, et te savonne le haut du dos et les épaules. Je passe mes mains sous tes bras, et fais descendre mes caresses jusqu'à tes reins. Je vois ta tête penchée en arrière, tu te détends sous mes mains savonneuses glissant sur ta peau. Tu me fais remarquer que quelque chose pointe tout en bas de ton dos, et avec un sourire, je la remets verticale et la coince entre ton dos et moi. Je passe mes bras autour de toi, et, ayant repris un peu de gel douche, je caresse avec lenteur ta poitrine, que je sens au fur et à mesure durcir sous mes mains. Alors que tu pousses quelques souffles de plaisir, je suis très excité, mais en même temps très détendu. Je sens tes mains qui touchent mes hanches et se glissent sur mes fesses, avant d'appuyer dessus pour que je me rapproche encore de toi, mon torse est complètement collé à ton dos. Mon sexe entre nous deux est toujours compressé et me procure quelque plaisir, pendant que je fais descendre une de mes mains de ta poitrine vers ton intimité. Il est à présent certain que tu n'es pas mouillée qu'à cause de l'eau, quand je commence à caresser ton clitoris avec deux de mes doigts, tout en continuant à masser ta poitrine avec mon autre main. Je sens ton étreinte sur mon fessier diminuer, et je te sens te cambrer de plus en plus et bomber le torse sous mes caresses. Mon sexe toujours collé à toi est soumis à des frottements au rythme de tes mouvements de hanches, je sens aussi le plaisir monter. Je crois que je ne tiens plus, je te fais pivoter pour que tu me fasses face. Je sens à présent le bout de tes seins durs effleurer mon torse nu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher encore. Pendant ce temps, une de tes mains passe sur mes hanches, puis glisse au bas de mon dos pour me caresser fougueusement, tandis que l'autre est venue agripper mon sexe, et le remettre verticalement pour nous permettre de nous coller encore plus. Je renforce légèrement mon étreinte, et ta main reste autour de ma verge, entre nos deux corps, la malaxant un peu. Tu mords mon cou, et loin de me blesser, cela me donne un coup de chaud. Quand tu redresses la tête, je te plaque au mur et te mords les lèvres.

Puis je me baisse, propageant ces baisers fougueux à ton cou, ta poitrine, ton ventre, pour finir sur ton intimité. Je lèche alors ton clitoris avidement, et je sens toujours ces contractions de tes hanches, ces mouvements de bassin, ton corps en extase qui maximise le plaisir que ma langue te donne. Tu mets une de tes mains sur ta poitrine, profitant d'un autre site érogène. Tu gémis sourdement : des bruits de ta gorge qui s'étouffent d'abord, puis se libèrent dans un souffle alors que tu fermes les yeux et ouvres la bouche. Tu bouges ton bassin plus rapidement, ma langue caresse toujours ton clitoris. Tes genoux se plient malgré eux, tu aimes divinement ce moment, tu te cambres, je sens que tu voudrais même plus ! Tu es toujours debout, coincée entre le mur et moi, tu me sens alors me relever, et me coller contre toi, alors que la forme de mon bassin épouse la tienne. Et alors que je me redresse, tu sens nos chairs s'unir totalement, avec lenteur, alors que je pousse un soupir de plaisir, et que tu ne peux retenir un petit bruit aigu.

Tes gémissements se transforment en cris de plaisir à présent, que nous entendons résonner dans la douche, et je sens ton souffle sur mon visage au rythme des va-et-vient de mon bassin. Tu t'agrippes à moi, tes bras me serrent fortement alors que je lis en toi que le plaisir est à son comble. J'accélère mes mouvements, tes cris se font de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus forts, pour le plaisir de mes oreilles, qui me transmettent un sentiment d'extrême excitation. Tu es sur le point de jouir, tu contractes tous tes muscles, et parmi ces cris tu libères finalement celui qui te fait atteindre de septième ciel. Je continue de bouger en toi, nous profitons encore de ce contact total, quand je sens tes muscles se détendre peu à peu pour finir complètement relâchés. Je me retire et te laisse debout profiter de ton orgasme et de l'eau chaude qui coule sur ton visage. Tu es relaxée...

Mais après quelques secondes, je ne pensais pas voir une telle fougue dans ce regard qui fixait mon entrejambe ! Avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, tu t'agenouilles, et prends en main mon sexe. Sentir ces coups de langue, puis la chaleur humide de ta bouche me mènent à autant de plaisir que je prenais en toi quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant. Les mouvements de succion s'accélèrent, s'amplifient et s'intensifient, je sens ta langue bouger autour de mon sexe... Je ne puis m'empêcher de pousser des petits cris, qui résonnent, pendant que je sens le plaisir monter, monter, toujours plus fort. L'eau chaude coule toujours sur moi, une sensation de relaxation en plus dans ce moment paradisiaque. Mon sexe se raidit et se contracte, mais tu ne lâches pas l'affaire et continues, me donnant un plaisir divin. Tu m'entends, je ne peux plus retenir ces cris, soufflés du plus profond de mon être, pendant encore quelques secondes... Je te regarde au moment fatidique, tu es concentrée sur cette fellation divine, appliquée pour que je ressente la plus forte sensation possible, et dans une ultime succion accompagnée par ta langue, je lâche un orgasme immense suivi d'un jet puissant. Je me relâche complètement, alors que je sens le plaisir se diffuser à partir du bas de mon sexe rougi. Je profite simplement de mon orgasme que tu viens de m'offrir.

Je m'assois, toujours sous l'eau, et tu viens te coller à moi pour partager la sensation de nos peaux chaudes et nues, dans le seul bruit de l'eau tombant sur le sol et la sensation de nous appartenir l'un à l'autre.


End file.
